Cielo: Contestshipping May x Drew
by Lilith Ichijouji
Summary: Es casi el amanecer, Drew camina por las calles esta muy abatido, al parecer May le acaba de romper el corazon...O eso es lo que él cree


Cielo (Contestshipping) – _Song fic_

By: Lilith Ichijouji

La noche cubría cada una de las calles de Larosse, la ciudad parecía un lugar desierto ya casi nadie transitaba por esas horas, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a divisar un chico que caminaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

El joven recorría el camino de regreso a casa a paso lento, pareciera que no tenía prisa por llegar, llevaba una vestimenta elegante como si viniera de algún evento importante, su mirada reflejaba una profunda tristeza, tenía puesto unos audífonos ya que venía escuchando una canción, una melodía que siempre le había dedicado a su novia, mucho antes del primer día en que le había confesado su amor.

La quietud y el silencio que daba la noche en aquel momento le proporcionaba más proyección a la melodía…

_Cielo por tu luz _

_Por esa caricia _

_Yo sería capaz de rendir mi ser _

_Ya no tiene caso _

_Mirar hacia otro lado _

_Todo lo que espero lo encuentro en ti _

-May…-dijo en un susurro, con una voz débil. Esa música en verdad le llegaba a lo más profundo de ser, le recordaba a "ella".

Empezó a concertarse en aquel día en que se habían hecho novios. Hace mas de siete meses del incidente, estaban los dos solos en una pequeña cafetería de Jotho, no había nadie más, pues era un día entre semana y la clientela estaba un poco a la baja, Drew estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo manejar la situación, no lo quiso pensar mucho y decidió decírselo de golpe.

-May yo siempre he sentido algo por ti- Dijo en voz seria, sin casi alguna expresión.

-Claro que lo se- le contesto la chica sonriente.

-¿Entonces ya lo sabes?-Pregunto Drew levemente sonrojado, no podía creer que ella leyera sus pensamientos y las cosas le habían salido más fáciles de lo que planeo.

-Si…-Continuo la chica. –Yo se que lo sientes en una fuerte rivalidad por mi-

El peliverde se cayó de la mesa al estilo anime.

-¿Drew qué te pasa?- May preocupada lo asistió rápidamente.

El chico se levanto y sacudió la ropa, todavía estaba algo desorientado por la ingenuidad de May. Sin decir nada se dirigió a la rocola del lugar, la coordinadora se molesto al ver que la ignoraba para quedarse ahí parado frente aquel aparato.

"Ese Drew ¿Cómo se atreve a ignorarme? Primero me invita un café y luego me deja aquí parada como tonta…Y yo creyendo que me había llevado aquí para…" Un color rojizo cubrió las mejillas de May, mas su semblante cambio y el orgullo se apodero de ella.

"Pero me largo de aquí, que de mi no se burla de esa manera" May comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

El joven no se había percatado de aquello, estaba ocupado buscando esa canción que siempre escuchaba en secreto y se la había dedicado en pensamientos, más hoy por fin la mujer que era el objeto de sus afectos se enteraría.

Y comenzó a sonar.

_El cielo en tu mirada _

_Cada madrugada _

_Es a donde pierdo mi confusión _

_Y cuando estás ausente _

_Te abrazo a mi mente _

_Cielo para sobrevivir _

La coordinadora de la pañoleta verde ya casi ponía un pie en la puerta cuando se detuvo.

-May, esa canción es muy especial para mí- Le dijo Drew desde lo lejos.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué Señor presumido?-

El chico se acerco hacia donde ella. –Pues…Por que siempre que la escucho me acuerdo de ti, pienso en ti mi querida May- El chico la tomo en sus brazos.

-Drew…Yo…No sé qué decir-May se encontraba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, por primera vez se sentía tan feliz y estaba pasando lo que desde hace tiempo estaba anhelando.

-Di que me amas como yo lo hago- dicho esto el joven acerco sus labios a los de ella para sellarlos en un cálido beso que la chica correspondió de igual manera.…

…

Sin darse cuenta Drew ya casi estaba a un metro de su casa y volvió a la realidad, a la cruel realidad…

Aun no le podía caber en la cabeza como había pasado todo aquello, como fue que la chica a la que considera lo más especial en su vida, le acaba de romper el corazón de esa manera.

Drew le subió el volumen a la canción, quería que el sonido superara el sentimiento que le estaba destrozando su corazón, quería olvidarse de todo lo que había transcurrido, pero más que hacerlo olvidar, cada palabra de la canción lo hacía pensar más en la pelicastaña y recordar.

_Siéntete segura _

_Que no te quepa duda _

_Cuenta con mi vida y mi devoción _

_Vivo para amarte _

_Para mi alejarme _

_Es como quedar sin respiración _

-Rayos aparte de estúpido soy un masoquista- Se recrimino a sí mismo.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? , ¿Por qué May? ¿Por qué demonios me engañaste de esa manera y con él? ¿Por qué con ese imbécil?- En un arranque de furia, se quito con violencia los audífonos y tiro su Ipod al suelo.

Y pasó lo inevitable, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir la figura de May a unos pasos de su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Rápidamente él seco sus lagrimas, no quería que lo viera en ese estado.

A pesar del golpe, el Ipod seguía reproduciendo la canción.

_El cielo en tu mirada _

_Cada madrugada _

_Es a donde pierdo mi confusión _

_Y cuando estás ausente _

_Te abrazo a mi mente _

_Cielo para sobrevivir _

_Mi cielo para poder vivir _

-Drew por favor tienes que escucharme no es lo que crees- Le imploro la pelicastaña llena de angustia.

-Ya no digas mas, al menos me lo hubieras dicho de frente, ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo de esa manera?- Le pregunto lleno de frustración.

May estaba a punto de llorar, todo por culpa de un malentendido estaba a punto de perder lo que más quería en este mundo.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer empezaron a asomarse por las calles, e iluminar poco a poco el lugar.

-Ese chico me engaño, él me dijo que te sentías mal y que ya te habías ido, y te juro que cuando me beso lo hizo a la fuerza… Drew por favor…Créeme-En ese momento rompió en llanto.

Las lagrimas conmovían al peliverde, a pesar de todo la seguía amando. Sabía que se había dejado llevar por la ira y se sentía arrepentido de haber reaccionado de esa forma, gritarle de esa manera a su May, pero eso sí, no le remordía la conciencia el golpe que le había propinado a aquella persona, pues se lo merecía.

-May…-Dijo Drew con una voz dulce y con su mano seco sus lágrimas.

_El cielo en tu mirada cada madrugada _

_Es a donde pierdo mi confusión _

_Y cuando estas ausente _

_Te abrazo a mi mente _

-No llores, no me gusta ver ese cielo, esos ojos donde me gusta perderme llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Me perdonas?- Pregunto tímidamente la chica.

-No hay nada que perdonar- Y ambos se volvieron a besar como aquella primera vez

Al mismo tiempo la canción había llegado al final con aquella frase que reflejaba el sentir del corazón de Drew, pues May es, era y será.

_Mi cielo para sobrevivir... _

_Cielo para poder... vivir..._


End file.
